Klaus offers to do something nice for Josh
by JarryisOTP
Summary: Josh gets weirded out when he finds himself alone with Klaus and he offers to turn Aiden into a hybrid which Josh thinks he wants something in return but Klaus tells him he just wants to do something nice for him.


A/N: this is a one shot about Klaus and Josh. I am totally in love with Josh and Aiden but I can't help but ship Klaus and Josh together. Basically Klaus finds out about Aiden and Josh and doesn't take it well while Hayley is shocked to see how bad Klaus is taking the news of Josh and Aiden and Davina just straight up hates that Klaus wants her best friend and she lets him know it. And Josh is oblivious to the whole thing but things get awkward when he ends up alone with Klaus.

Main Pairing: Klaus and Josh.

Characters: Klaus, Josh, Hayley, and Davina

Klaus just got back from the cemetery after his brother died and walks into his daughters nursery and sees Hayley sitting in a chair just holding Hope and he just looks at them. And just has he was to walk away Hayley said something " Are you okay?" And she looks over at him. He responds to her "What do you mean?"

"I know about Kol and I wanted to know if you were ok." He smiles at her and says "I am fine little wolf. You don't have to worry about me." And Hayley knew that came off rather sarcastic. But she just smiles at him cause while he won't admit it she knows that he is upset about his brother's death. And he takes off his coat and asks "So what did I miss while I was gone?"

"Nothing much the party ended a little bit after you left. But did you know that Josh and Aiden are dating." Klaus looked at her shocked and says "What?"

"Josh and Aiden are a couple." And she notices the look on Klaus' face which he seemed rather mad which confused her. And his anger gets the best of him causing him to throw a class at the wall waking up Hope. Hayley snaps at him "Klaus! What the hell is the matter with you?" As she tries to get Hope to calm down and back to sleep he was pacing back and forth. She lays Hope back in her crib and turns to Klaus and repeats her question "Now what the hell is the matter with you?"

He looks at her and shakes his head as a way to say nothing and she knew he was lying "No I know something is the matter and I want to know why it upsets you about Josh and Aiden being a couple."

He looks at her and says as he pours himself a drink "Well I mean Aiden is a nice guy and all but I think he is the wrong one for Josh." She looks at him all shocked and asks "Why do you care if Aiden is right for Josh or not?" She notices the look on his face but he just says "I don't care about Josh or who he dates."

"That is not what I asked Klaus I wanted to know why you care so much if Aiden is right for him or not. And so you know Aiden is a very good guy and I think he is good for Josh."

Klaus looks at Hayley and says "Your point. What is your point to this story?"

Hayley looks at Klaus and says "My point is Klaus is that Aiden is a good guy and he is good for Josh." Klaus looks at her and rolls his eyes and she continues "So why do you care if he is good for Josh or not?"

And he simply just says "I don't."

But before Hayley says anything else about the situation Davina walks and says "Klaus you have a lot of explaining to do."

Klaus and Hayley both turn to look at her and Klaus says "Davina to what do I owe the pleasure to your visit?"

"You can explain what is going on with you and Josh?"

Hayley looks at Klaus with a shocked as Klaus says "What are you talking about?"

"I mean why are

But before Hayley says anything else about the situation Davina walks and says "Klaus you have a lot of explaining to do."

Klaus and Hayley both turn to look at her and Klaus says "Davina to what do I owe the pleasure to your visit?"

"You can explain what is going on with you and Josh?"

Hayley looks at Klaus with a shocked as Klaus says "What are you talking about?"

"I mean what is up with you and my best friend?"

"Nothing is up with me and Josh just because I don't like Aiden and don't think he is good enough for Josh doesn't mean anything."

Hayley starts laughing and says "Then why do you think Aiden is not good enough for Josh unless…..unless you like him."

Klaus gives her a look and says "If you say that again…."

"You what Klaus you just don't like the truth that you have feelings for Josh."

Before Klaus could say something Davina interrupts "I knew their was something up with you everytime you are around Josh you act so charming and flirty but let me tell you something you will stay the hell away from him. You say Aiden is bad for Josh but you are far worse. I warn you if you go near him I will hurt you. You understand."

And with that she left the compound leaving Klaus shocked at Davina's response. Klaus just looks at Hayley and she walks out of Hope's room laughing leaving Klaus to think about Hayley and Davina both said. He then goes to his room and starts to get ready for bed but not before he sends a text to Josh saying he needs to meet him.

A hour later Josh shows up and asks "Klaus why did you need to see me?"

Klaus looks over "Joshua i didn't mean now."

"Well you should've said that in your text you just said you needed to see me. You need to be more specific." And Klaus just smirks at him and as he walks to pour himself a drink Josh couldn't help but check him out to which Klaus caught and he smirked.

"So Joshua how is things going between you and Aiden?"

Josh looks at him surprised and says "Is that why you called me to talk about my boyfriend?"

"Well I for one don't think that Aiden is good enough for you. I mean he is a werewolf and you are a vampire you two won't last. I mean you are immortal and he isn't he will age and you won't."

Josh just looks at him surprised and says "Well I mean it might not last but I hope it lasts as long as it does" Klaus scoffs and rolls his eyes but says "Well I am sure that if I could find away I could get Aiden turned into a hybrid that way you and him could be together forever."

Josh looks at him shocked that he is just willing to turn Aiden into a hybrid and says "Wait you are wi;ing to do that for me. Wait what is in it for you?"

"Now Joshua what makes you think their something in it for me?" He asks while circling Josh.

"Well you wouldn't be offering to turn Aiden into a hybrid if their wasn't something in it for you."

Klaus smirks and gets closer to Josh "Well Joshua is it so bad that I just wanna do something nice for you?"

Josh looks at him shocked and while Klaus strokes his cheek and gets closer Josh swears he thinks Klaus is gonna kiss him nut instead Klaus just says "Well I thin it is bad time for you to leave." And he goes to pour him another drink and Josh starts to leave but Klaus calls out to him "Oh and Josh I still think you deserve someone better then Aiden and you will soon see that."

A/N: I do ship Klaus and Josh and if Aiden wasn't on the show and Klaus was gay I will be all for them as a couple.


End file.
